Nailing It
'Nailing It '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in White Mountains and it's 13th case of the game, also first one to take place in White Mountains district. Plot After closing OoS hospital for good, team went to White Mountains district to see what plans Order of Specters have, also to find out what ''Lucius is. When they arrived, Kate invited Amber and player to her house to meet her sisters Gladys and Dawn. Right when they arrived, team got a call from solider Warren Mathis, saying that he found his friend Bruno Camper dead. Team arrived at excavation site only to find Bruno dead with three nails in his forehead. First, team got 2 suspects in this murder investigation, Warren himself, who had an minor argument with Bruno after Bruno crashed Warren's army van, and zookeeper Anthony Blackpaw, who hated Bruno after Bruno was caught trafficking animals from the zoo along with Dr Mura, exposing him as another OoS member. Later, 3 more suspects showed up, actress Celine Long who was having an affair with Bruno, Bruno's sister Christy Camper, who had an argument with him about being too protective after their parents died, and local resident Oliver Martin, who set up a sign, mocking Bruno for destroying his house few months earlier. Mid-investigation, Oliver Martin harassed and stalked Celine Long. Later, a giant earthquake hit the town, thankfully, no one was hurt. Team then found enough evidence to arrest Warren Mathis for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Warren said that Bruno killed his wife and his baby. Warren's wife, Melody, was an an archaeologist, working for Bruno. Few months later, Melody got married to Warren and eventually she got pregnant. Melody wanted to sick leave, but Bruno didn't approved that, saying that future of their company depends on Melody and that he needs her to work. When Melody was in her 7th month of pregnancy, an accident happend on the excavation site. Giant stone block fell on Melody, killing her and her unborn baby. Warren was devastated since he lost his child and his wife in one day. Worst thing is that Bruno didn't even cared that pregnant woman died all because of his selfishness. When Warren confronted him about this, Bruno said all of this happend only because Melody was a dumb female, like some of his workers. Next day, Warren brought a nail gun with him and followed Bruno to excavation site before shooting three nails in his forehead. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced him to 5 years in prison. Post-trial, Kate's sister Gladys wanted to meet and talk with player and Amber about Lucius. She said that she overheard Bruno Camper saying something about it as she was passing by. Team searched the excavation site and found broken whiteboard. There was a escape plan on the whiteboard, which per Gabriel is made by Bruno's sister Christy. Team questioned her, and she said that Bruno forced her into joining the organization. When she tried to leave, Bruno threatened to kill her if she tries anything. She also claimed that she only knows that Lucius is a big creature living deep in forest, killing everybody that goes near it. Later, Anthony Blackpaw asked Kate and player to find his stalker, which turned out to be resident Oliver Martin who said that Blackpaw only brought trouble with him (Bruno's murder). After all these events, team believed that Lucius could actually be a creature created by OoS during the cloning experiments, so team decided to keep an eye on any strange activites... Summary Victim: * Bruno Camper (found killed with three nails in his forehead at excavation site) Murder Weapon: * Nail Gun Killer: * Warren Mathis Suspects WMathisVC13.png|Warren Mathis ABlackpawVC13.png|Anthony Blackpaw CLongVC13.png|Celine Long CCamperVC13.png|Christy Camper OMartinVC13.png|Oliver Martin Quasi-suspect(s) GBennettVC13.png|Gladys Bennett Crime Scenes Excavation Site-Excavation Platform Lost City Ruins-Archaeological tent Victim's car-Trunk Killer's Profile * The killer is an amateur pilot. * The killer eats pumpkin soup. * The killer has an Irish Wolfhound. * The killer is under 35. * The killer wears gold accessories.